Fortune Fail
by Imperial-sama
Summary: Ah fortune cookies, the one small treat that always hold some form of wisdom. Unfortunately, as Yao and Kiku are about to find out, some fortunes are better left unread. ChinaxJapan


**Hello everyone~! In my short amount of free time, I decided to write yet another ChinaxJapan fanfic! This one was inspired by a comic drawn by FutureVoiceActor on DeviantArt.** **Go check out her profile. It's full of win. Anyway...**

**WARNING: Some implications of future sexual situations. Also yaoi. Um...mentions of World War Two as well.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Hetalia.  
**

Fortune Fail

"Aiyaah... I hate this-aru." Yao growled, pinching the bridge of his nose. He glared at the various papers covering his desk, wishing they would disappear. Ever since the last world meeting a couple of days ago, work had taken over his life. No longer did he have any free time, as any speck of personal time he had was now filled with paper work. Growling, Yao continued to sign papers, not noticing the Japanese man standing by the door. Sighing, the Japanese man walked over to Yao.

"Yao, please take a break. You've been working all day." he said, stopping in front of the desk.

"I'm sorry, Kiku, but I can't take a break right now. I still have five more files to make. On top of that, I have three more reports to make up. If I stop now, then I won't be done by tomorrow when all of these are due." Yao said, momentarily stopping his work.

"Yao, please, for your health, take a short break. Just fifteen minutes."

"But-"

"I already have lunch prepared. You cannot deny your body nourishment just for the sake of completing work, Yao." Kiku reasoned, only making his boyfriend sigh.

"You're right-aru. I guess I do need a break." Yao confessed, only making Kiku smile.

"I'm glad you've decided to take a break. Now come on, let's go eat." Kiku said, grabbing his boyfriend's hand and leading him to the table in the living room.

Upon entering the living room, the first sight that greeted Yao was a small feast laid out on the table. Various Chinese and Japanese dishes such as fried rice and tempura were scattered across the table, giving off a wonderful aroma.

"H-how long did you spend making this?" Yao asked, still in awe.

"Hm? It just took a couple of hours." Kiku replied, taking a seat on a cushion while his boyfriend took a seat across from him.

"A couple of _hours_?" Yao sputtered.

"Yes, it does take a while to prepare a meal like this, but I don't mind, really." Kiku tried to reassure his Chinese lover, a beautiful smile gracing his face.

"Thank you, Kiku. I really appreciate it." Yao smiled.

"It was my pleasure, Yao. Now let's eat." Kiku said, already grabbing some tempura with his chopsticks. Smiling, Yao spooned some fried rice onto his plate, also grabbing a piece of tempura with his chop sticks. As the two Asian men ate, Yao became lost in his own thoughts.

He thought about the events leading up to his relationship with the Japanese man sitting across from him. For a while, they had awful relations because of atrocities done during World War Two. However, after the war, their countries eventually began to trade again and they established a shaky peace. Although Yao would never forget the devastating actions their countries took during the war, he did love Kiku and would do anything to make the younger nation happy.

They began dating two months ago, after Kiku apologized for his past actions. From there, Yao and Kiku began to talk again, spending more and more time together. Their time together first started off as simple conversations during breaks at the world meetings. They talked about idle things; how their countries were doing, whether trading was going well, what their countries would export and the like. Nothing about their personal lives.

From those small chats, trust started to form between the two Asian men again as they began to rebuild the bridge between them that was burned down in the past. The subjects of their talks began to shift toward their personal lives, their feelings and happier times in the past. From there, stronger feelings began to develop between them, and those feelings eventually gave birth to the relationship they had now.

Sure, Kiku wasn't very open about their relationship just yet, but Yao knew the Japanese man was in love with him all the same. Someday Kiku would be comfortable with showing others their affection, but until then, Yao could wait.

"Yao, are you listening to me? _Yao!_" Kiku's voice broke Yao's thoughts as the Chinese man snapped out of his daze.

"Hm? Oh, sorry! What's wrong Kiku-aru?" Yao apologized, not noticing he had been ignoring his lover.

"I asked if you wanted a fortune cookie, Yao. You looked...dazed."

"Sorry-aru. Just thinking about the past." Yao confessed, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Oh...I see." Kiku whispered, his eyes drifting toward the ground. Yao felt a tinge of guilt, knowing he had just reminded his lover of one of the worst moments in his history.

_'He still feels guilty.'_ Yao thought, frowning slightly. He scooted over to where Kiku was sitting and tried to console the smaller man.

"Don't worry Kiku-aru. That's all in the past. We have to focus on the future now. If we do that, then the future will bring prosperity and bring a new, beautiful era of peace." Yao tried to comfort his lover, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. It warmed Yao's heart when he saw a small smile spread across Kiku's face.

"I suppose you're right. I'm sorry." he whispered.

"Oh no, don't apologize! Instead, let's eat these delicious fortune cookies you made!" Yao exclaimed, trying to change the subject. Kiku only chuckled.

"I didn't make these." he said.

"Huh? Then you bought them-aru?"

"It's not that either. Earlier when you were working, Yong Soo came over. He said your boss ordered some fortune cookies and he was generous enough to give us a couple of free samples." Kiku explained.

_'I don't remember my boss ordering any cookies...and if Yong Soo brought them...'_ Yao thought, slightly worried. Usually these types of cookies were only found in the United States of America, so it was illogical for his boss to order them. It also didn't help that Yong Soo brought them over. Who knows what the ecstatic Korean could've put in the cookies? Lost in his thoughts, Yao didn't notice Kiku cracking open his cookie, popping one half of the small treat into his mouth.

"These are actually pretty good." Kiku commented as he ate the other half of the cookie.

Yao observed Kiku's movements, seeing they were completely normal. He wasn't acting out of character or anything. It didn't seem like Yong Soo spiked the cookies with anything...

Shrugging, Yao cracked open his cookie and ate it, removing the fortune before he did so. As he ate his cookie he looked at his fortune, quirking an eyebrow at what it said.

**_Tonight, you will be relieved of stress._**

_'Hm...well that's nice.'_ Yao thought, smiling. He could use a stress free day for once.

"Hey Kiku, what does your fortune say?" Yao asked, looking up at his lover.

"Hm? Oh! I almost forgot about the fortune! Let me see..." Kiku said, picking for fortune off of the table. "Oh My God..."

"What's wrong?" Yao asked, seeing Kiku's turn a deep scarlet color. "Kiku?"

"Just...look at the fortune." Kiku whispered, pushing the slip of paper toward the man across from him.

Yao picked up the paper, reading the phrase on it as his face twisted into a frown.

**_Tonight, you will consummate your relationship._**

"So, when my fortune said I would be relieved of stress, it meant we would have..." Yao started, only making his lover nod.

"Kiku, I will be right back." Yao said, standing up.

"Yao, where are you going?"

"Why, I'm going to pay our little brother a visit and teach him a lesson he won't soon forget." Yao replied. Work could wait. Right now he need to provide some...discipline for one of his younger siblings.

"...Just don't do anything drastic."

"I'll try not to, Kiku. I'll try not to."

**And that's the end! I hope you all enjoyed this silly little story I did! Any kind of support is greatly appreciated :)  
**


End file.
